


Welding the Triangle

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Faito Dayo!, Humor, Kissing, Making fun of another Author, No Angst, Not Serious, Not a Vent Fic, Otonokizaka Private Academy AU, Parody, Sorry Not Sorry, Yuri, and her story, played for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Kousaka Honoka is as odd as she comes according to the Students of OPA. From having a family who are Plutocrats yet they run a Bakery selling Mochi and other Japanese Sweets to having a decently good singing voice, Honoka is not what anyone would call "Normal".This even includes having the infamous "Iron Triangle" as your girlfriends.Hey, SOMEONE has to weld the triangle together.





	Welding the Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Otonokizaka Private Academy AU, which is made by Jstonedd. I do not own that AU and this is solely a parody of it due to Honoka being paired with the Solge Trio A LOT.

Otonokizaka Private Academy.

Rated one of the best Private Schools in Japan, if not THE best Private School in Japan. It is an All-Girls School that caters to the super rich in Japan's society. With State of the Art facilities and Teachers that were imported as far away as India and the US Eastern Seaboard with respectable Doctorates Degrees from well known Universities. It is one of the Schools that many families from the lower classes want to send their daughters to but most of the time, if not all of the time, many of those requests were turned down, only allowing one student from the lower classes based on one's merit.

That being said, OPA is also one of the worst Academies Worldwide even performing worse than some American Public Schools due to how lax the curriculum is and the lack of any learning after research was done by foreign Journalists and critics. It's also not that good Athletically and their horrible 39-0 loss in a Softball game against James Campbell High School (a Public school located in Ewa Beach) just adds an exclamation point.

Even if OPA is actually a crappy Private School that exemplifies Japan's ongoing issues that it won't solve in the near future (if ever), it is still the school the rich send their daughters to in order to make connections and enemies. One of the most infamous bunch of "friends" at OPA, however, was the Iron Triangle.

The Iron Triangle were three girls that are from families that are very well known in the Japanese Elite. These include Sonoda Umi, with the Sonoda Family coming down from a long line of Samurai Warriors and still have cultural significance even to this day; Nishikino Maki, her family not only working at the hospital that they own but also primarily sells medicine and other remedies that sent their already gargantuan wealth skyrocketing; and, the most cold one of all, Ayase Eli, with her father being one of the most experienced and feared politicians in Japan second only to Kurosawa Akira.

These three girls, with the influence they have from their families, controlled the school from top to bottom. Eli was the School's Student Council President, Maki gained everything she ever wanted from her parents, though Umi sometimes does not care one bit and just practices Kyodou and Kendo from time to time. With the powers they have, you would ask how they don't go at each other's throats from time to time. The reason they don't was simply due to the fact that their families depend on one another all the time and they even have dinners. They will not let personal vendettas get in the way.

But speaking of personal issues, there is one other (and bigger) reason why they do not fight. They don't really talk about it at all due to how embarrassing it is and how it's so shameless. However, this reason is so well-known that it eventually became a entrenched in OPA's history of odd moments and impossible feats.

And that's because of one girl named Kousaka Honoka. The girlfriend (and welder) of the Iron Triangle.

 

* * *

 

"Have a fun day at school, Honoka sweetie!"

"Okay mom!"

"And take care of Yukiho, okay?"

"I will!"

"D-Don't treat me like a child!"

A black (and possibly armored) Mitsubishi Lancer then drove away from the front gates of Otonokizaka Private Academy, dropping off two girls in its wake. The taller and older one had medium length vibrant orange hair with much of it tied in a side ponytail while the younger and shorter girl has short dark brown hair.

The orange haired one is named Kousaka Honoka and the shorter girl beside her is her sister, Kousaka Yukiho.

The two sisters were born from a family of Bakers. While that may seem like a odd descending line for girls attending such a prestigious Academy, the Kousakas had (and still has) connections with various Yakuza Gangs and their father was once the head honcho for the Yamaguchi-gumi Yakuza clan before retiring so that he can take care of his family. Even after that, the Kousakas also made it rich in the Stock Market and Investing Markets thanks to the rise of Google and Amazon, two companies that the Kousakas had stocks on. The Kousakas are now one of the richest and most influential families in all of Japan in such a short time.

Thus, this was why Honoka and Yukiho were attending Otonokizaka Private Academy!

As Honoka continued to wave her mom goodbye, Yukiho nudged her older sister in the ribs.

"Are you just going to keep on waving like an idiot?" Yukiho scoffed at her idiot sister. "You know that Umi-senpai doesn't like to wait for kisses."

"Ah!" Honoka jumped a bit. How could she forget? "I forgot that me, Umi-chan, Maki-chan, and Eli-chan are going to study! I'll see you soon, Yukiho-chan!!!"

And then Honoka sprinted off into the distance. Yukiho sighed in defeat. This was very typical of Honoka to always rush off whenever she is late for something. Even with three strict girlfriends, Honoka was still... well... Honoka.

Besides...

 _'Studying? Those four don't do studying...'_ Yukiho mused.  _'All those three triangle idiots do is dote on my equally idiot sister. There is no studying.'_

However, Yukiho cannot help it and began to walk to her classroom to do some actual learning for once.

As for Honoka, she was rushing around the School grounds, trying to find the Nishikino Building located North of the Campus. The building was named that because Maki's parents, especially her doting mother, wanted to have Maki studying to spend her free time in her own building. Over time, Eli and Umi began to hang out there as well with Honoka following afterwards when she became the girlfriend of all three. It's also because of this that the Nishikino Building gained a new nickname amongst the students at OPA: The Harem Queen's Palace.

Of course, Honoka doesn't call herself a Harem Queen, but she could see why everyone would call her that.

"Honoka!"

And right on cue, Honoka could see the building and its entrance in her sights. She could also see one of her girlfriends in her sights as well!

Unfortunately, said girlfriend was Umi.

And she does NOT look pleased with Honoka's tardiness.

"W-Wah! U-Umi-chan!" Honoka screeched into a halt as Umi glared at the orangette with her sharp hazel eyes. Honoka immediately bowed to her in a 90 degree angle out of full respect and apology. "I-I'm sorry! I sle-"

"Slept in  _again._ " Umi finished. "Seriously Honoka, you really need to focus on your work."

Sonoda Umi has been Honoka's best friend ever since their very early infancy. Umi's cousins had worked under Honoka's dad in the Yamaguchi-gumi Clan and her mothers had been good friends despite Umi's mother attending Otonokizaka Private Academy. Due to how strict she was raised by her father, Umi was a social recluse and shied away from everything. That's until she met Honoka and said orangette started to slowly bring down Umi's mental barriers over time. Umi was very grateful of Honoka and was even more grateful that she was accepted into Otonokizaka Private Academy.

Even though Honoka was, and still is, a piece of work to monitor all the time. However, to Umi, Honoka was her own piece of work and she loved to spend more and more time with her. Eventually, she accidentally confessed to Honoka even though she was just making a poem of love as required by her mother. She was caught by Honoka and she hugged Umi nonstop. Umi herself can't believe that Honoka accepted her love.

"As if you two did any studying yourselves."

Umi's eyebrow twitched as she heard Maki's snide remarks from the recently opened door. She didn't really like it when the other two Triangle girls make those remarks. Besides, Maki and Eli were even worse offenders when it comes to spending time with Honoka, especially Eli.

 _'Eli is so shameless!'_ Umi blushed at the memory of Eli engaging in...  _that_... with Honoka.

"So you finally came..."

And speaking of the devil, Umi sighed as she saw the somewhat busty quarter Russian coming from the entrance of the building. With her long blonde hair in a ponytail flowing behind her, Eli rushed to hug Honoka. While Umi and Maki glared at Eli in jealousy, they really don't want to enrage Eli while she was recharging her Honokanium. Besides, Eli can be very yandere over Honoka most of the time, especially when the four of them are going on a date.

Umi remembered when Eli was mentally unstable to the point where Maki and her family gave the poor girl medicine. However it only did so much and Eli began to be more and more reclusive. It all changed when she met Honoka and started to be more and more open to her and even her own friends, constantly asking Umi, the person who could call Honoka her childhood friend. Eventually, she and Honoka began to talk a lot, though with Eli not being used to regular conversations and due to her having a crush on Honoka over time, Eli began to be very open about her affection for her. Honoka did felt uncomfortable first but eventually got used to it and accepted Eli's love.

"Honoka!" Eli squealed as she continued to hug Honoka affectionately, rubbing her large bust against Honoka's own chest. "I missed you~"

"Come on..." Maki grumbled. "You've just saw her yesterday night! You're too obsessed with her."

"Maki." The Russian growled before hugging Honoka more protectively. "No. My Honoka."

"D-Don't even dare think that I care for her all the time like you!" Maki barked back, blushing a ton. Umi just facepalmed at the scene before her while Eli continued to glare at Maki.

"E-Errr..." Honoka mumbled as she gradually freed herself from Eli's grip. "Can we please not fight..?"

"Ah."

The three girls turned towards their target of affection and looked down. They all know that Honoka does not want infighting between her bestest friends. Even though she came from a family known for their involvement with the Yamaguchi-gumi, she was raised by her father to be nice to people.

That was the sole reason why Maki likes (and later loves) Honoka. People keep on calling Maki the "Alpha Bitch of the Nishikinos" and it lead to Maki being left alone (jeez, Honoka gets all the Cool loner girls right?). Of course, Honoka (being Honoka) began to drag Maki around after hearing about her story from Umi. Honoka felt sorry for Maki though Maki herself didn't want any of Honoka's pity at first. Over time, though, Maki started to enjoy Honoka's presence more and more and it lead to her kissing Honoka directly on the lips when she was about to be picked up by her parents.

Of course, Maki really didn't like it when Honoka was upset because of them, so she, along with Maki and Umi looked at Honoka apologetically.

Now that her friends understood why Honoka was so upset, the orangette grabbed Maki and Umi's hands, causing the two to blush and Eli's face to darken a bit in jealousy. However, the Russian held off of wrestling Honoka away from them otherwise she would upset her girlfriend.

"Come on," She said to the three of them. "Lets do some work for once."

The three girls of the Iron Triangle smiled at their girlfriend and each gave her a loving kiss.

Of course, after that kiss, the four did not do any studying whatsoever. Yukiho would not be pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Offended?
> 
> Well... I am sorry but I just had to write it because I really felt like it. XD
> 
> Also I altered the AU a TON so that they would be closer to their canonical personalities though some of the characters, Eli especially, are a tad similar to their OPA AU personalities (I think). The biggest change is Honoka, who has parents that are not only Plutocrats through smart investments in Google but her father was also one of the head honchos of the Yamaguchi-gumi. I really think that the Yakuza are also the ones running the whole "Iron Triangle" thing behind the scenes and some Yakuza clans are also rather respectable in Japan.
> 
> Even more, I reasserted the Manga relationships in place of the OPA AU relationships. It makes more sense for this because the Yakuza were originally jobless Samurai Ronins that took advantage of Japan's Post-WWII economic revival. It shouldn't be too obvious that Honoka and Umi would be friends due to the relationship between the Samurai and the Yakuza and how both follow similar (but not too similar) codes of honor.
> 
> If you don't like it, then I'm sorry but you read the wrong fanfic. I have only written this for fun and parody purposes and it's not too serious. If you can't see that, well... ^^;;;
> 
> I want to make this a longer one-shot, but I decided against it. I also decided against making this a series since we already have "Honoka Game" and I am writing the next chapter for that one. So sorry if this is so short, but this was made more for my own enjoyment (as selfish as that sounds ehehe....).
> 
> I'll see you soon~ ;>c


End file.
